De repente
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: De repente ele chegou e a olhou tão diferente do que costumava olhar, riu tão sincero que seu mundo resolveu então mudar...


**De repente**

_**Um dia ele chegou tão diferente do seu jeito de sempre chegar**__**  
><strong>_

De repente, Scorpius estava cansado, cansado de ignorá-la de ser ignorado, de se machucar pelo passado. Sabia que as coisas só mudavam quando queria, quando se empenhava para isso. O tempo havia se encarregado de curar muitas cicatrizes, estava na hora dele, talvez, e somente talvez, começar a ouvir seu coração e deixar sua cabeça, que só criava imagens mentirosas, de lado.

_**Olhou-a de um jeito muito mais quente do que sempre costumava olhar**_

De repente, num dia qualquer, em que nada devia acontecer, ela estava lá. Tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, escrevendo no seu caderninho, que ela não queria chamar de diário, mas era como se fosse, pois ele a "escutava" e nunca a julgava, estava tão cansada. De brigas, de desentendimentos, de mentiras e farsas. De pessoas.

Sentada, lá naquela mesinha de biblioteca, ela o viu, e ele, surpreendentemente sorriu. Mas não sorriu de um jeito qualquer. Sorriu aquele seu sorriso o sorriso que era somente dela. E o melhor era que esse sorriso não foi com a boca. Foi com o olhar. Um olhar feliz, quente e sincero.

_**E não maldisse a vida tanto quanto era seu jeito de sempre falar**_

De repente, como se a vida lhe dissesse por pensamento, Rose olhou para baixo e resolveu não criar expectativas. Ele devia estar ali para fazer aquilo que sempre fazia, lhe dizer palavras que lhe feririam mais tarde. Ela lhe dizer palavras mentirosas que feririam ele. Dores ditas em palavras na sua forma mais dolorosa. Existe dor pior do que desejar, mesmo que falsamente, que pessoas que um dia imaginou nunca viver sem, ir embora para sempre de sua vida?

– Oi – a voz dele saiu fraca, com medo da reação dela.

O que intrigava a garota, era justamente ele estar tão diferente do que costumava estar com ela.

_**E nem deixou-a só num canto, pra seu grande espanto, convidou-a pra rodar**_

De repente, estavam tão íntimos de novo, conversando, cantando, sorrindo, rindo e rindo um com o outro, sem máscaras, sem mentiras, sem esforços. Era tão natural e bom. Tão perfeito e vitalizante que não queriam que acabasse, porque devia acabar? Por quê?

E no meio de uma conversa qualquer sobre como pães de abóbora podem ser os melhores companheiros num jogo de quadribol, ele perguntou:

– Quer sair comigo? – a pergunta veio tão de repente que as pontas das orelhas dela ficaram vermelhas.

_**E então ela se fez bonita como há muito tempo não queria ousar**__**  
><strong>__**Com seu vestido decotado cheirando a guardado de tanto esperar**_

De repente ela estava tirando todos seus vestidos mais bonitos e velhos guardados. Cheirando velho, cheirando um passado feliz. Ouviu suas amigas lhe enchendo durante todo seu difícil decidir com que roupa iria. Se deu conta que todos os vestidos estavam errados e não tinha roupa mesmo que tivesse milhares espalhadas pela cama. E depois de muito relutar, ouviu sair da boca daquela sua "pequena", aquela que mais lhe dizia palavras sábias, os dizeres mais verdadeiros:

– Não importa a roupa, ele vai te achar linda acordando numa manhã com remela nos olhos e um pijama gigante.

E Rose sorriu e sabia que era verdade e enquanto se vestia e passava maquiagem, Lily completou:

– É claro que ele quer mesmo te ver nua, mas...

E foram travesseiros arremessados e ameaças e risos até ela partir, para seu encontro, para seu recomeço a tanto aguardado.

_**Depois os dois deram-se os braços como há muito tempo não se usava dar**_

De repente o sorriso que ele a entregava pelos olhos já era tão natural, como se fizesse parte de sua rotina há muito tempo e não só há um dia, como se brigas e choros e mal entendidos nunca tivessem existido. E eles deram as mãos quando saíram do restaurante que comiam.

Sorriam e andavam sentindo a brisa da noite, sentindo a lua os iluminar no céu escuro.

Tudo estava bem, tudo estava perfeito.

_**E cheios de ternura e graça, foram para a praça e começaram a se abraçar**_

De repente estavam sentados num banco qualquer de uma praça qualquer, tão tranquila, com pessoas como eles, rindo e com o coração tranquilo e feliz.

E então ele estava tirando uma mecha da frente do seu olho. E ela estava corando com medo do que se seguiria.

Eram tantos questionamentos em sua mente. E se for como antes? E se nos machucarmos de novo? E se...

Esqueceu dos "e se" assim que ele grudou seus lábios.

_**E ali dançaram tanta dança que a vizinhança toda despertou**__**  
><strong>__**E foi tanta felicidade que toda cidade se iluminou**_

De repente parecia tão certo e tão absurdo não ter acontecido antes.

Ele não pediu para namorá-la ali, fariam tudo devagar, aproveitariam o recomeço com calma. Tudo era tão puro e bom que chegava a ser quase irreal.

E eram tantos sorrisos, que o maxilar chegava a doer, era tanta felicidade saindo que as amigas só sorriam com ela.

A felicidade se espalhava e espalhava cada vez mais.

_**E foram tantos beijos loucos, tantos gritos roucos como não se ouvia mais**_

De repente os beijos já não eram suficientes, mãos passeavam pelos corpos um do outro, roupas jaziam no chão, corpos se completavam em camas macias, às vezes chãos duros, chuveiros e tapetes cobertos de almofadas. Amor saindo pelos poros dos dois na forma mais sublime, sempre sufocados com as bocas grudados no momento do clímax.

_**Que o mundo compreendeu, e o dia amanheceu em paz**_

De repente, tudo aconteceu, como num piscar de olhos, como sonhar e jamais acordar.

Tudo estava bem.

- Como vamos contar para nossos pais?

De repente, outro problema chegou, mas sabiam que juntos resolveriam bravamente.


End file.
